Thunder is the only thing in evils way 2
by 1-zak
Summary: Thunder is the only thing that can stop such a terrible bloodshedding evil. Something has come to the forest. Yet no one knows what. It never shows up. But the cats blood shows up, and then not even them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

LeafTail got out of her den in the middle of the night and was heading strait for Firestar's den. As she was walking there she realized that a few warriors war missing and then remembered the night patrol. When she go to her fathers den she mewed, "Firestar wake up, its very important." As she prodded him with her paw, Firestar grunted, "LeafTail what's going on." LeafTail mewed, "I had a sign from star clan a few days ago."

Firestar meowed, "What? What was it about? Is the clan in danger?

LeafTail mewed, "I don't know. I could hear the loudest noise a cat could ever hear without going deaf… and faintly… very faintly behind the noise… was a voice, I couldn't make it out, but it said thunder is the only thing that can save the clan."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay this was a short chapter but I new it had to be there. I'll talk to you in the reviews.


	2. Same Old Same Old Days

Chapter I

"Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw wake up!" Sandypaw meowed,

"your gonna be late for training if you don't get up!" Sandypaw finished

"Okay, okay, okay I'm getting up" Thunderpaw grunted.

Thunderpaw got to his paws and mewed,

"Hi Sandypaw, hi Redpaw, Hi Hollypaw."

Redpaw mewed,

"WhiteTail is waiting at the fresh kill pile."

Thunderpaw mewed, "Okay, see you at the training hollow, oh and bye".

Thunderpaw walked out of the apprentices den and stopped a moment to take in the glorious smells of greenleaf, when he got to the fresh kill pile he took a moment to decide what he would eat, finally he spotted a juicy vole and picked it up in his jaws. He walked over to WhiteTail and started eating. When he finished the last juicy bite WhiteTail meowed, "Thunderpaw are you ready for training?" She finished.

"couldn't be more ready, am I going to learn how to climb a tree?" He meowed excitingly.

"If you want to but I thought maybe I'd let you go hunting alone today, Ill be keeping my eye on you though, I wont be helping." WhiteTail meowed.

"Really! You think I'm ready? Yay!" Thunderpaw yowled the last part.

Then they walked to the gorse tunnel.

When they got to the training hollow WhiteTail mewed, "Thunderpaw you can hunt at Tallpines."

"Okay!" Thunder paw mewed and dashed off happily.

When Thunderpaw got to Tallpines He opened his mouth to scent the air, he scented mouse and then spotted one scuffling among some roots next to a tree. He dropped into a hunting crouch and cautiously approached the mouse, and with a quick slash of his claws it flung into the air. He buried the mouse so that he could get it later.

When he got back to the training hollow he realized WhiteTail was already there.

WhiteTail mewed, "that's a lot of prey Thunderpaw."

Thunderpaw meowed, "I got two mice, a magpie, and a rabbit!"

Then they headed back to camp and when they got there Thunderpaw took a nap.

People this is just a remake of "thunder is the only thing in evils way" because I messed up a little bit on the first one. This is not a sequal. Read this as you will see small changes in it to add the end of this fanfic and possibly a sequal.


	3. And let the hunting begin

And Let the Hunting Begin

Spiderclaw, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw where on the dawn patrol. Cloudtail felt a rain drop and looked up to see the biggest storm he had ever seen! The rain was getting harder and harder. Then he realized that the other members of the patrol where out of site! By now the rain was already poring. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes. Cloudtail mewed, "who's there?" But there was no reply. So he started looking for what he heard hoping it was the rest of the dawn patrol. And then all of the sudden he couldn't hear a thing, and he dropped on the ground something had hit him in the belly. There's something in his belly. He's bleeding badly.

Thunderpaw woke up to hear Firestar yowl, "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the high rock for a clan meeting!" Thunderpaw grunted and got up to his paws and walked out of the apprentice's den. When he got there he realized that Spiderclaw and Thornclaw where sitting right next to the high rock. When he got there he decided to sit next to Sandypaw. When all the cats got out of there dens and into the clearing Firestar mewed, "My nephew Cloudtail is missing." Then there was a huge shock. Firestar mewed, "He was lost in the dawn patrol last night, our warriors found blood near where they lost him, but the blood was only in one spot. Spiderclaw and Thornclaw, I understand that you where with him that night. "Yes we were Spiderclaw mewed. "We where on the patrol when I realized there was rain falling down very heavily so we moved on anyway. Then I realized that Cloudtail was gone, and that's when we found the blood." Spiderclaw almost sobbed as he said it. Firestar mewed, "okay this clan meeting is now over, I would like to speak to Spiderclaw and Thornclaw in my den." **Well I might as well go and get some fresh kill, and then Thunderpaw realized what this was really all about**. **Cloudtail was missing! So then he decided to go and talk Brightheart (his foster mother) about what he was thinking. **He walked over to the fresh kill pile and took a moment to pick something out for him and his foster mother. All of the sudden he spotted the best vole he had seen in all of his life and picked it out real quick for Brightheart(his foster mother). Then he spotted a nice looking mouse for himself and headed quickly to the queens den.

When he got there he mewed, "hey Brightheart, I go you a vole." Then Brightheart mewed, "that's very kind of you Thunderpaw." "so, Brightheart can we talk about Cloudtail." Thunderpaw mewed. "Of course we can Thunderpaw. I heard that he was lost somewhere near Tallpines." Brightheart mewed. Then Thunderpaw mewed, "really! That's where I went hunting only a few days ago!"


	4. Furry driven shadows

Chapter IV

Thunderpaw woke up and realized that Sandypaw had already gotten out of the den. He got up and decided to go outside of the apprentice's den. When he got out he saw Graystripe mew something urgently in Firestar's ear. Then he saw Sandypaw eating a mouse and decided he would go and eat with her right when Redpaw almost knocked him on the ground! "Sorry, sorry, sorry, umm…well…Shrewclaw went missing! He was my mentor!" Redpaw wailed. "What? Shrewclaw is missing? Who next, Brightheart?" Thunderpaw mewed slightly disturbed. "I got to tell Sandypaw!" Thundepaw mewed and then instantly bounded over to the fresh kill pile and didn't even wait to see what he grabbed out of it. When he got to Sandypaw he realized that he took a vole. **_I cant talk about this with feathers in my mouth!_** So he waited until he was done talking to eat. "Sandypaw…Shrewclaw went missing. They found blood again." Thunderpaw mewed half startled, half astonished. "Shrewclaw is missing! Thunderpaw, cats don't just go missing like this!" Sandypaw mewed. "Obviously they do" Thunderpaw grunted. "I'm gonna go talk to WhiteTail. Oh and don't forget tonight's the gathering. I hope we're the lucky ones. Thunderpaw finished.

Thunderpaw heard Firestar call over to him, "Thunderpaw, do you want to go to the gathering with Sandypaw?" "yes!" Thunderpaw mewed trying to hide his excitement, yet it didn't seem like he did. "Then you'd better get some rest, it's almost sun down.**_ Maybe I'll talk to Brightheart first._**

When he got to the nurse's den he mewed, "Brightheart it was Cloudtail first then Shrewclaw. They we're the mentors of Hollypaw and Redpaw. They we're both mentors! Only Whitetail and you are left but while you're still nursing who's going to train the apprentices!" "Calm down Thunderpaw I'm sure that Firestar will think of something. Are you going to the gathering?" Bright heart meowed with a hint of passion in her voice.

Thunderpaw woke up to hear Firestar yowl to gather all of the cats that where coming to the gathering. Then instantly he jumped up and leaped out of the den and ran straight towards the group of cats. Then they started to leave when they were near Tallpines, he noticed everyone stayed on alert.

When they got past that bloodshed filled part of the forest

everyone stayed a little less cautious. They finally got to gathering and then Firestar gave the signal and all the Thunderclan cats came running down into the clearing. Thunderpaw could see silverpelt shining brightly and wondered which star was his real mother. Thunderpaw looked around and then saw a group of apprentices talking amongst themselves. He walked over to them and mewed, "hello" "hello" mewed the smallest one. "I'm Windpaw and these are my friends Riverpaw and Shadowpaw. "Quite young ones! The gatherings about to start" mewed a Riverlcan elder.

"yes Mistyfoot" Riverpaw mewed. Firestar yowled to start the gathering. Firestar went first, "I have had two warriors go missing. But we are still strong in the struggle. That is all I have to say for now." Tallstar instantly stepped forward and mewed, "I also have lost a warrior. But just as thunderclan we are prepared to fight if needed. The streams are running high in our territory and there are plenty of rabbits and prey. Leopardstar went next, "I have not lost any warriors, are river still runs high and we have plenty of fish. Just as Thunderclan and Windclan we are more then prepared for a fight if needed. A new litter was born and Glorytail is very happy about it. Blackstar went next, "I have no weakness as usual and I have plenty of prey and water. I am ready for a fight. I also accuse thunderclan of killing of my warrior Tawnypelt!" all of the sudden the clearing was full of hissing, snarling, and protests from Shadowclan and Thunderclan. "Where is the proof Blackstar? How can you be so sure that Thunderclan is doing this? How can you be so sure that…" Firestar was broke off by a Riverlcan elder, "The moon! Starclan is covering the moon!" "She's right the gathering is over." Tallstar mewed. Then everyone went to they're clans and left. When they got to Thunderclan Firestar leaped onto the high rock and yowled "all the cats old enough to catch they're own prey come to the high rock for a clan meeting!" when all of the cats got out of they're dens Firestar mewed, "Windclan and Shadowclan have also lost warriors, But Blackstar accuses us of killing Tawnypelt" "what happened to Tawnypelt?" Brambleclaw mewed sounding worried. "I don't know but she is probably dead. Riverlcan has had no missing warriors. Starclan ended the gathering. I suggest we arrange extra patrols on the Shadowclan border. Squirreltail, WhiteTail, and Redpaw patrol the Shadowclan border." "Yes Firestar." they all mewed it at the sane time. Then Firestar leaped down from the high rock and went in his den. **_I'd say now is a good time for bead._** Thunderpaw thought. Then he walked into the apprentices den and mewed "goodnight Hollypaw." who was the only one in there at the time.

Hi people I hope you like this chapter. I'll try not to take out a lot of cats. I've already taken out…umm…4.


	5. The dead warrior returns

Chapter V

Thunderpaw woke up and realized that only Hollypaw is in the apprentices den so he got up to see where everyone was. Apparently he and Hollypaw didn't wake up to here Firestar yowl for a clan meeting. "What's happening?" Thunderpaw whispered in Redpaw's ear. "Dustpelt was hunting by himself and found and found Shrewclaw. The color of his pelt was almost red with blood. He has a really bad wound in his belly." Redpaw mewed. "Did he know what hit him?" Thunderpaw asked. "He can't even talk yet. But there's something in his stomach. My mentor is on the verge of death Thunderpaw!" Redpaw meowed. "I'm sorry to here that. Whatever hit him it's strong. Obviously this isn't a badger. Whatever it is…" Thunderpaw mewed but was broke off, "this gathering is over!" Firestar yowled and then jumped off of the high rock and went to the medicine cat's den.

Thunderpaw walked over to the freshkill pile. He realized that it was quite empty so he took a mouse instead of a vole so someone from the dawn patrol may get one instead. He padded over to Sandypaw. **_She doesn't look very happy._** Thunderpaw thought. Right then he heard Redpaw call his name. "Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw! Shrewclaw said his first word since we found him! His throat is much better!" "He said my name. He requested me to come to him." Redpaw answered. So Thunderpaw set down his mouse in the fresh kill pile and then ran with Redpaw to the medicine cat's den. "Shrewclaw. Are you okay?" Redpaw asked. "I'm getting better Redpaw. Leaftail… my belly… something in my belly. Please get it out." Shrewclaw asked. "Ill try but you must chew this. Its catnip." Leaftail mewed and then went to her herbs and took out a brown one and came right back and mewed, "Eat it up Shrewclaw." And then he bent down to take some. "Shrewclaw, What did you see when you where caught?" Thunderpaw asked. "I didn't see it. I heard something very loud… then instantly something hit me in the belly." Shrewclaw mewed. Leaf tail slightly prodded a lump in shrewclaws belly "Aahhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shrewclaw screamed. There there. Its out. Leaf tail rushed over to the cobwebs and put some on his wound.

**_I'm getting really hungry. _**Thunderpaw thought. Thunderpaw mewed, " I'm getting hungry guys I think I'm gonna get something to eat." So then finally got something to eat. He decided he would take a nap when Graystripe came up to him and mewed, "do you want to come on a patrol with me and Sandstorm?" "Sure, I'd be delighted." Thunderpaw mewed. " The patrols leaving now." Graystripe mewed. Then Thunderpaw followed Graystripe wondering if he would ever get to go to sleep.

When they were passing around the Shadowclan border Thunderpaw then remembered the reek of Shadowclan. "I smell Riverlcan!" sandstorm mewed. Then Thunderpaw opened his mouth to sniff the air. "Sandstorms right! I smell it to." Thunderpaw mewed.

All of the sudden there was movement in the bracken behind them and then Thunderpaw instantly prepared to pounce.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright guys. The next chapter might be a little bit tricky. Ill think of something though.


	6. War has begun

Thunderpaw saw Riverpaw come out of the bracken! She had a big cut on her arm and she was bleeding badly. "Shadowclan has attacked our clan! We need help, please!" Riverpaw wailed. **_I thought it was us they were after, Thunderpaw thought. _**Thunderpaw heard something moving and it was coming from sunningrocks, he opened his mouth to take in the scent… it was a Shadowclan cat! **_It must have followed Riverpaw, Thunderpaw thought. _**Thunderpaw could hear paw steps… Clawface, a shadowclan warrior leaped at Graystripe. Graystripe jumped out of the way of the attack and leaped back. Clawface was trying to get him. Graystripe was kicking him as they lay tossing around gray stripe gave clawface new marks to worry about and Clawface ran away. Graystripe said, "Thunderpaw, Sandstorm, Riverpaw, follow me." And then he dashed away towards thunderclan camp. As they got there some cats hissed at the scent of a riverclan cat. Graystripe ignored it but Riverpaw certainly did not. I could feel her fur tense from a few tail-lengths away. Graystripe went straight to Firestar…

Cloudtail woke up… felt pain shooting in his belly. He couldn't quite see at the moment. He was listening for some cat or something to come around, yet he heard nothing encouraging, only the sound of a Twoleg. Felt like he wanted to scream his heart out, yet he had not the strength.

Shrewclaw woke up… felt pain shooting in his belly. He couldn't quite see at the moment. He was listening for some cat or something to come around, yet he heard nothing encouraging, only the sound of a Twoleg. Felt like he wanted to scream his heart out, yet he had not the strength.

Tawnypelt woke up… felt pain shooting in his belly. He couldn't quite see at the moment. He was listening for some cat or something to come around, yet he heard nothing encouraging, only the sound of a Twoleg. Felt like he wanted to scream her heart out, yet she had not the strength.

Smirkypaw woke up… felt pain shooting in his belly. He couldn't quite see at the moment. He was listening for some cat or something to come around, yet he heard nothing encouraging, only the sound of a Twoleg. Felt like she wanted to scream her heart out, yet he had not the strength.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I like this chap. Just to make sure people like my #1 fan which I shall mention to be anonymous know people like Cloudtail are still out there somewhere for I wish not people to question her/he.


End file.
